fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonPyre/Special Powers of Shardsverse
This blog lists out special abilities in Shardsverse. Hope you enjoy! This will be updated when I have time. I still have a life you know. |-|Tranasformations= Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. It was derived from the Ever-Being's Illumination which boosts the Ever-Being's power to a state beyond that of the Gods, tapping into the Primordial Power of Corona. Transcendence is achieved through either extreme stress or meditation. The user taps into their base core from which all life energy comes from and unleashes it all at once. Abilities Transcendence is referred to as an across the board stats buff. It increases their physical and magical capabilities. Their strength, speed, and durability are increased exponentially up to twenty times. Their magical power is also enhanced beyond the norm. People refer to it as "transcending past their limits". The master of this state is rumored to be able to fight Gods by themselves. Limitations Transcendence users can experience extreme fatigue if they are inexperienced. When Zoe first awakened her transcendent form, she passed out after she released it as it drained her stamina. Extreme drawbacks include damage to the internal organs due to the stress of shouldering this level of mana intensity. Primal Transcendence Primal Transcendence is a higher version of Transcendence. It is a mutated version of the Transcendence. Primal Transcendence can be achieved through training, having it unlocked by a higher power, or like in Nyx's case, being born with it. Unlike normal Transcendence, Primal Transcendence boosts the user's power to 100 times the normal. Gallery Rosa's Transcendence.gif|Rosa's Transcendence Issei Transcendence.gif|Joseph's Transcendence Transcended zoe.jpg|Zoe's Transcendence Transcended Nyx.jpg|Nyx's Primal Transcendence taran's primal transcendence.jpg|Taran's Primal Transcendence |-|Hereditary Magic= Eyes of Umbra The Eyes of Umbra is the Hereditary Magic of the Kagami Family. The eyes allow them to see everything in slow motion, making them highly perceptive combatants. It also allows them to see and analyze the structures of spells and mana. The eyes have six stages of progression which increases the Eyes' powers with the fourth through fifth stages being the development of the unique ability granted to each user by the eye. Awakening The Eyes of Umbra can be awoken through two ways. One way is through training. The user will often train in a very harsh manner that must put them in danger. Any less and the necessary level of stress needed to awaken the eyes isn't present as the Eyes responds to the user's state of being. Many members of the Kagami Family have often forgotten this crucial element in awakening the eyes. The second way to awaken it is less desired but happens more often than not. It is extreme mental trauma. The user must experience extreme emotional or mental trauma or stress in which the eyes are forcibly activated. One such instance was Nyx receiving the news of her mother and father's deaths during the Cult War. Her eyes awakened from the grief of losing her parents. Zoe's eyes awakened from Nyx's disappearance. Progression The Eyes of Umbra possess six levels of progression. The eyes become stronger with each level attained and change with appearance with the sclera slowly becoming black with each level. At the fourth level, the sclera is fully black and the eye is considered mature but not fully developed as their unique power has not finished developing. At the fourth level, the Eyes' unique power begins to develop and by the Sixth Stage where the Eyes are considered fully developed, the Unique Power is also fully developed. The Eyes can be evolved through constant use and pushing them to their limits though damage to the optic nerves can occur if one pushes them too hard all at once. 1.jpg|Eyes of Umbra's Initial Appearance meth addicted squirrel.gif|The Final Stages of the Eyes of Umbra |-|Primal Magic= Primal Magic Primal Magic, also known as Transcendental Magic or True God Magic, is a mysterious form of magic within the Shardsverse series. It involves in the pure manipulation of the Primal Concepts that make up Creation as a whole. There are 21 forms of Primal Magic and only four have been revealed so far within the series. Primal Magic is split into two categories: Lesser Primal Magic and Greater Primal Magic. Overview Primal Magic is thought to be a mythological form of magic that was beyond the reach of even that of Gods themselves. It involves the manipulation of the primal concepts of Totality and allowing them to control those concepts and bend them to their wills. There are 21 forms of Primal Magic with each one associated with a Primal Sphere within reality. Primal Magic is split into two tiers. There is Greater Primal Magic of which there are seven and there is Lesser Primal Magic of which there is 14. Drawbacks Primal Magic is extremely dangerous and can destroy the user if the user cannot handle the weight of such power. A famous example was an unnamed sorcerer on Etheria who attempted to use Apocrypha but his mind was shattered due to being unable to fully comprehend it. Overuse can kill the user. Primal Magic associated with Lesser Primals Diamond Diamond is unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. This allows the user to bend universal laws of physics to their will such as Jeden's use of Diamond to nullify gravity around him in order to fly without the use of mana wings. Diamond can also be used to manipulate light to a degree that is considered to be beyond that of even the Gods. The light produced by Diamond is said to break everything down at a subatomic level, reducing it to the point where not even its ashes remain to be seen. Under Razdan's use, he used Diamond to pacify an entire army, calming them down and nullifying their chaotic emotions with a wave of his hand. Obsidian Obsidian is a Primal Magic that is stated to be the opposite of Diamond. Obsidian allows its user to control and manipulate the concepts of Chaos and Darkness. It allows them to control any form of Chaos including Primordial Chaos and Discord. This allows the user unparalleled destructive capabilities being able to summon natural disasters and shatter the fabric of time and space. They can also disrupt laws, allowing them to bend the Physical and Spiritual Laws of the Universe to their will temporarily. The user is also granted power over Darkness surpassing that of the gods. The Darkness used by Obsidian can be used to completely erase something from existence. Esotera Esotera allows one to break down and control magical phenomenon to a degree that shouldn't be possible. Esotera is associated with the sphere that is ruled by the Primordial God of Magic but to an infinitely lesser scale. One aspect of Esotera is the ability to wield Hereditary Magic such as the time Magnus demonstrated the ability to wield the Power of Stasis after seeing it only once. However, only one Hereditary Ability can be copied at once. Any new ones gained will erase the old one. This Magic cannot copy Primal Magic. Aion Aion is a Greater Primal Magic that allows for the control of Time. The user is able to start and stop time as well as create time loops and rewind time back to an hour. Users of Aion have been known to be able to freeze time on a continental scale, trapping an entire landmass the size of Australia in a time bubble. The user is also granted Chronal Perception which allows them to see forward in time, however, the furthest they can see is two years. Category:Blog posts Category:CrimsonSOng